Bathyspheres
Sitemap Bathyspheres The system shown in the game would need to be a bit different to actually function. In the artist concepts for the BioShock Movie Linky, the artist perhaps understood that the Bathyspheres actually travel on a Cable system, instead of being free floating/self-propelled submarines : Bathysphere_Details --- --- --- --- --- ---- ---- Something at least a little closer to what the 'Bathyspheres' should have been : ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Some Concept Artists gave better design (A Bathysphere cable/track) : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ---- This thing (Bathyscaphe - what BioShock's "Bathyspheres" are supposed to actually be) in 1960 descended down about 7 MILES (!!) into the Marianas Trench in the Pacific (deepest part of the World's oceans). BTW - for practical reasons, RAPTURE cannot be much more that a 10th of a mile deep in water ( and that's a difficult enough environment construction technology-wise ). NOTE - EVEN THIS THING LOOKS MORE LIKE A "ZEPPELIN" THAT THOSE RETARDED THINGS IN INFINITE BS . This is what its control cabin looks like inside - crammed full of equipment. The 'Trieste' descended to 35,797 ft depth in 1960. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Concept - Hmm, properly protected propeller, control surfaces, moderate size ... Nah too much thought into function rather than form - anything logical like this had to be DISCARDED by the BioShock game designers ... . . . --- --- --- 'A Steward in Bathyspheres (Deluxe Luxury Transit) ' : For those who don't wish to rub elbows with the Hoi Poloi ... And prefer First-Class Service. Probably drink service could be accommodated (by pre-arrangement). Plush seating is just a matter of substitution. Carefree transit door-to-door and pickup at private Bathysphere docks. The Bathysphere system we were shown really couldn't be Rapture's primary Transit system. Too low a capacity, too few/inflexible destinations, inability to carry sufficient freight, too slow (and significant delays for all stops- airlocks), and with too much a bottleneck at the Stations. They simply do not operate like automobiles in our world. Trains (later pretty much shifted to all freight), and Trolleys would be a much better fit for the masses of people who needed to get around Rapture. The same paths Trolleys used could also accommodate bicycles for short city cluster to city cluster passage (the 'Streets' design feature). So what does that leave the Bathyspheres as ? Something closer to a 'Taxi' (or Limo) between important destinations, taken by affluent people who might want more exclusivity (particularly when the vessel is an under 12 foot sphere), and who could afford the expense (or more ordinary folk 'splurging'). --- --- --- 'The Inoperable Bathysphere Camper ' : There must've been lots of "Bathyspheres" parked around Rapture (in the various Stations) , and likewise privately-owned and work subs (there had to be 'Parking Lots' enabling sharing the expensive Dock systems, along with the fewer private 'Garages'). The "Bathyspheres" (they are subs actually) had self-contained environment systems (heating/cooling) and power systems, which if kept up would make them comfy places. Also that they could be closed up/sealed (and locked) could make them safe hideyholes within less pleasant areas. Locks on the inside -- which would have made for an odd story : If Jack had simply never come out at the start of BS1 after seeing 'Johnny' (Atlas's lackey) disemboweled right outside the window. The WYK control conflicting with a 4 year old's fear of dark places and scary goons, resulting in Atlas alternately threatening and then pleading with Jack to 'come out' ... I would have one of the MMORPG Splicer 'Factions' have a Bathysphere as its HQ (its got a radio you know), but now has all kinds of extra stuff glommed onto it (probably that should stop short of having legs added, and turning it into a MECH.) Deluxe Bathysphere models probably could have a 'private' lavatory. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .